Colorblind
by misori
Summary: [DMHP Slash, Fluff, One-shot] (7th year) Hermione surveys Hogwarts students out of curiosity. Fun.


Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. Be glad I don't.  
Warnings : This fic contains slash (homosexuality).   
Spoilers : None really since it takes place in 7th year.  
Pairing (s) : DMHP 

Colorblind

It was one of those days where Hermione felt the urge to do something. _Anything_. She could start another thing like SPEW or perhaps… make a petition. Hermione sighed and looked down at the book she was supposed to be reading. The library was virtually empty, except for Hermione herself and the librarian. Another sigh and she pulled herself away from the book again. Truly, there had to be _something_. 

Hermione's book snapped shut, the sound echoing throughout the library. She stared at the cover of the book for a while. The book was a dark and dull blue, most likely from years of collecting dust in the Restricted Section. She sighed again. For the first time in her life, no mater what she did, she simply couldn't concentrate on her homework. Once again, her eyes wandered to the book's cover. 

_That's it!_ She thought gleefully. Quickly, Hermione gathered up all her books and parchments, saving one. She'd need that one later. Hermione waved to the librarian as she left, a huge grin on her face. 

+

"…What's your favorite color, Harry?" 

Harry backed away from his overly eager and bushy haired friend, falling back onto one of the Gryffindor common room's chairs. His friend found him after their last class for the day and had dragged him back to the tower in a rush. Now, he was stuck there with her and her bright, shining eyes. She was unusually excited. The last time he had seen her this determined and enthusiastic was when she created SPEW, but now was very different. Exactly why was she so energetic over asking such a question? 

Looking away from Hermione and avoiding her gaze, Harry squirmed in his seat. "Er… why do you ask, Hermione?" 

"Oh… just a little survey I'm doing… to see if my assumptions are right…" she replied nonchalantly. 

"And w-why would you ask me…?" 

"Please, Harry, you're the Boy Who Lived! Of course you'd be one of the people I'd ask. Your fans would be disappointed if I didn't!" 

"Right… what's the question again?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly and sat down across from him. Taking out a quill and her prepared parchment, she looked straight at him. 

"All right…" she began, "Of the following choices: red, blue, green, or other, what is your favorite color?" 

Harry looked thoughtful for a while. Wasn't it obvious what his favorite color was? Hermione was one of his best friends and surely she had noticed, considering her study habits. Biting his lip, Harry began to play with his fingers. "Um… I think… it's obvious that my favorite color is…" 

"Green?" 

"…red-Where'd you get _green_?" he asked, bewildered. 

A blush colored the girl's cheeks. "W-well… b-beside your school robes and hand me downs, Harry, you usually wear something… green?" 

The Boy Who Lived looked shocked, really shocked. His eyebrows were raised high and his eyes bulged, whilst his mouth gaped open. "I… I _do_?" 

"Yes, Harry, you do." 

"B-but I always thought I wore plenty of red!" he exclaimed. 

Hermione shook her head slowly, eyes showing slight concern. "No, Harry, you don't." 

"But… I _love_ red!" Harry's gaze shifted, landing on his shoes. He grinned and held up his shoe to the bushy haired friend of his, pointing to it. "See? _Red_!" Hermione frowned, brows knitted together in deep thought. The shoe that her friend held up to her was clearly a dark shade of green. Why Harry couldn't tell the difference, she didn't know. Hermione smiled. She would need to look up on that later on, but not then. There was still more work to be done. 

"Well… thanks, Harry. I still have others to survey." Hermione stood up and gave Harry a quick hug. Harry waved at her departing back, pleased that he no longer needed to answer any more questions. He really disliked being interrogated in any fashion. A goofy grin broke out on his face and he giggled quietly. That sure was awkward. No one had ever asked him such a question except D… 

+

Hermione stared down at the parchment. All she needed was one more person and it had to be someone in Slytherin. Of all the Houses she had surveyed, Slytherin was the hardest to get some responses. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the easiest. Gryffindor because they shared the same house, and Hufflepuffs were cooperative because it was normal for them to be _too_ kind and _too_ trusting. As for the Ravenclaws, they only answered once she told them her motives and agreed to share the information later. Slytherins were, as usual, suspicious that she wanted to murder ever single last one of them. 

She did eventually convince them she was up to no bad (or no good to the Slytherins) and they complied. Still, she needed just _one_ more Slytherin, then her task would be completed. But _who_? Hermione looked up from her data and continued to stroll down the halls. Maybe she'd meet one along the way… 

"Malfoy!" she hollered, having caught the blond leaning against one of the stone walls casually, arms crossed with the usual sneer on his face. 

"What, Granger?" he asked, voice short of the usual malice he normally used. 

Hermione had noticed the changes Malfoy went through over the past three years. He began to bully them less and less during the fourth year. Then suddenly, during the fifth year, he even switched back to last name basis instead of "Mudblood", "Weasel", and "Scarhead". What was even more surprising was his offer to help tutor Harry in Potions during their sixth year. It was quite strange, but it was one less enemy to worry about (though he never really was an _enemy_). 

"I just have a question… for a survey of mine I'm doing…" Malfoy stared at her, making her flinch. "Eh… uh… well… of the following choices: red, blue, green, pink, or other, what is your favorite color?" He stared and stared some more. Hermione, tired of the staring, sighed out loud. "You don't have to answer…" she muttered, "I'll just go find some other Slytherin who'd be willing to answer such a simple question…" 

A blond eyebrow rose. "Who said I didn't want to answer? I was just surprised by your question…" 

"Oh…" 

"Anyway, isn't it _obvious_ what my favorite color is?" Hermione eyed him warily. Today, a Friday, which meant students weren't obligated to wear school robes once classes were done and over with, Draco Malfoy was dressed in mostly red. His clothing consisted of red pants and a red… tank top. Why hadn't she noticed _that_ before? The Slytherin was practically glowing red! Red. Red. Red! 

"…Red?" 

Draco stared for a while (again) then snorted haughtily. "Are you dense, Granger?" Hermione glared. "My favorite color is, of course, _green_. I like _green_. No, wait, I _love_ green." Hermione watched him dubiously. 

"If you're sure…" 

"Of course I'm sure! Are we done?" 

"Yes. Quite." With that said, she left, mumbling and scribbling some words on her parchment along the way. Draco watched her head into the direction of the library and sighed in relief when he could no longer see her. He returned to his previous activities, which were glaring at the wall and thinking of Harry. His boyfriend had Quidditch practice today and he had decided to wait for him, just not in the locker rooms but some random hall. The blond was getting tired of waiting and his eyelids drooped. What was taking so long? 

That was how Harry found Draco. His eyes were closed, arms crossed, head down, and back resting against the stone wall. He snuck up to the unsuspecting teen and grabbed his shoulders. "Boo!" the Gryffindor yelled. Gray eyes snapped open and Harry found himself against the wall, arms held above his head. "Dracoooooo…" he whined. "Do you always pin anyone that sneaks up on you?" 

"No. Only you." Draco kissed Harry's left cheek. "What took you so long? Quidditch practice shouldn't last that long, should it?" 

"Hmm… not really. I just wanted to make you wait." Harry flashed his other a toothy grin. 

"You're so _evil_, Harry…" 

"No, I'm not. That's _your_ job!" Harry giggled and wiggled his wrists out of the blond's grip. Pulling Draco into a hug, Harry nuzzled against the taller boy's neck. "I'm tired…" In the blink of an eye, Harry was once again pinned against the wall. "_Dracoooo_… I'm _tired_." 

"Shh. I know…" Draco pulled the smaller boy into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled. "Granger-" 

"_Draco_." 

"All right, all right. _Hermione_ asked me what my favorite color is a while ago." 

"Really? Me too!" Draco and Harry parted. The two stared into each other's eyes until Harry busted out into a fit of giggles. 

"_Harry_, love, you ruined the moment," Draco stated bluntly. Without hesitation, Draco leaned in closer to Harry's face. "So, what is your favorite color, Harry?" he asked huskily. 

Harry blushed and tiptoed to whisper into the blond's ear. "_Red_…" Smiling, Draco kissed his lover. 

+

In the Hogwarts library, Hermione Granger was going over her data. She had surveyed a total of two hundred people, fifty from each house. As expected, most people chose blue (119 out of 200). It was reasonable that the second most favorable color would be red or green… but pink? Fifty seven people had chosen pink as their favorite color! Third most favorable color was taken by other (17 out of 200), though it's not really a color. 

What didn't make any sense was that _very few_ Hogwarts students picked red or green as their favorite color. As a matter of fact, only four chose green and three chose red. Of the three who chose red, Harry was one of them, which brought her back to Harry's little _problem_. Standing up, Hermione stuffed her things away into her book bag. Harry needed to be told of his problem. Not only was his vision poor but he could be… 

Hermione really needed to find her friend. She rushed out of the library and down several corridors. At the beginning of one corridor, she spotted the untamed mass of jet black hair turning at a corner. Recognizing it at once, Hermione ran. The hallway just _had_ to be extremely long, and she just _had_ to have perfect vision to find Harry. 

A few minutes passed until she reached the corner and turned. She mentally prayed that this corridor wouldn't be long and that Harry would stop walking for some… reason, whatever it may be. Hermione's plea was granted once she completely turned the corner. "Red…" she heard Harry whisper into the ear of… Draco Malfoy? 

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when the so called Ice Prince of Slytherin _smiled_. He actually _smiled_, and at Harry Potter of all the people in the wizarding world no less. And it wasn't a normal smile either, like those you give friends and family. No, it was a _loving_ smile, the kind you give your significant other when he or she did something pleasing. 

Then he kissed Harry. Unlike the lust filled, passionate type of kisses that involved tongues, the one the pair shared was a sweet and tender kind of kiss, just lips against lips. Hermione saw how Harry's eyes had fluttered shut as if he had wanted the kiss, as if he'd had such kisses from Malfoy before. 

_Had he?_ Hermione wondered. _Maybe…_

It took Hermione several moments to recover from the shock. She blushed and turned away, shaking her head in a way that made it seem like she was pretending that the sight behind her never took place. The couple was too engrossed in each other to even notice her. 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. She should have seen it coming. It wasn't even that much of a surprise. The cause of her astonishment was only because she had predicted they'd get together _after_ leaving Hogwarts. This was certainly earlier than she had believed it would happen. Exactly how long had they even been together? 

_Well, that doesn't matter_, Hermione thought with a smile. _After all… Harry loves the color red, and Mal-Draco loves the color green._

+

End Notes : Woo! My (not so first) first DMHP fic! This isn't the first DMHP fic I've ever written, but the first one that I ever posted. The others are on random sheets of paper that need to be typed up. This fic was originally meant to be deep and thoughtful, not fluff. _BUT_ I became irritated by the many angst fics and turned it into fluff, while keeping the idea of the story there (colorblind is the titled and theme for a reason!). I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and please do feel free to review. It floats my boat and is my fuel for writing! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
